Ta Galanterie te perdra
by Sekaiira
Summary: /SPOIL CHAPITRE 850/ Le chevalier servant de ses dames? Le cuisinier qui jamais n'utiliserais ses mains pour le combat? Ce gars-là a disparu, disparu aussi vite que la gentille Pudding. Maintenant, il reste juste cette envie de vengeance, et ce monstre au trois yeux. CRACK-FIC SUR LES BORDS ET NARRATION CHAOTIQUE.


_/ ATTENTION/ GROS SPOIL DU CHAPITRE 850 ET DE L'ARC WHOLE CAKE._

 _Ah et, la narration est complètement bordélique, c'est (plus ou moins) voulu, déjà que j'ai peur d'avoir réalisé un beau OOC dans les règles de l'art, autant respecter cet aspect-là._

 _One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda et à la Toei Animation, je ne fais que les emprunter pour faire grosso modo n'importe quoi avec...*_

 _Ta galanterie te perdra_

Pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'était inévitable ? Pourquoi ai-je juste l'impression d'avoir été idiot car toute lueur d'espoir était forcément proscrite? Pourquoi la seule pensée que j'arrive à former clairement est « _ça devait arriver »_?

« _Imbécile d'amoureux transi… »_ Avait dit et redit un crétin de sabreur.**

 _« Un jour, ta galanterie te perdra Sanji ! »_ Avait dit ma belle amie.***

 _« Sanji, tu peux être très con… »_ Avait du penser à peu-près tout le monde.

 _Qui aurait cru qu'ils avaient tous raison à ce point ?_

Inconsciemment, je laisse tomber ce bouquet, comme s'il avait eu une importance… Je laisse aussi le bento, lui pourra sans doute être utile. La nourriture _peut toujours_ être utile…

Je fixe ses deux femmes, ses deux femmes qui ont été avec moi ange et démon, l'une par peur de décevoir sa famille, l'autre par simple cruauté… _Je la hais ! Je les hais toutes !_

Pourtant je ne sais pas si je méritais vraiment cela, je n'ai jamais agis par autre chose que moi-même, je n'ai jamais prétendu être autre chose que moi-même, j'ai tout simplement respecté ce qu'on m'avait appris, j'ai tout simplement été fidèle à mes principes.

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir tort à ce point…_

Mon mentor, Zeff , était-il vraiment hors de danger ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si les engagements valaient vraiment quelque chose, je ne vais pas me marier c'était sûr, alors qui sait ce que mon paternel pourrait faire. Quant à mes amis… Si Pudding était un démon… Sa mère en était un aussi, elle n'était pas du genre à tenir ses promesses, encore moins à laisser fuir des rivaux dangereux.

Si on suivait cette logique, Luffy et Nami étaient condamnés voir déjà morts… Comme si j'avais le droit de pleurer leur perte, je les ai trahis ! Trahison prétendue certes, mais la subtilité s'arrêtait là, et elle était bien mince j'ai bel et bien quitté mon équipage pour en rejoindre un autre en se fiançant avec la… Avec la _chose_ d'une ennemie, peu importe les raisons, c'était une trahison...

Pour résumer, je n'ai plus rien à sauver, donc plus rien à perdre…

Je viens d'entrer dans l'Antre de la Succube, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais devant la démone et ma sœur.

 _Fais lui mal, fais lui ressentir le mal qu'elle a fait, blesse-la, venge-toi, venge tes amis…_

 _Tue-la._

Le Sanji gentleman qui ne frapperait une femme sous aucun prétexte, qui pour rien au monde n'abîmerais ni ses mains au combat, celui qui avait suivi un imbécile heureux d'homme élastique pour réaliser un rêve stupide, celui qui avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour ce même homme ? Disparu, tandis que ses mains se serraient sur le cou du Monstre au trois yeux.

Cet homme-là était mort, mort en même temps que la gentille Pudding qu'il voulait épouser.

Plus de regrets, plus de remords, plus de pensées, juste une envie de tout détruire.

Sanji… Qu'as-tu fait ? Osa demander Reiju.

Moi ? Je faisais un peu le ménage….****

 _*Si l'intéressée me lit, elle se reconnaîtra._

 _**En fait, j'ai souvenir qu'il ne l'ait dit qu'une seule fois, mais les "sourcils en vrille" et autre 'ero-cook" je trouvais que ça cassait un peu le rythme ainsi que l'ambiance._

 _*** Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la citation exacte m'enfin bon..._

 _****La grosse référence, bravo à ceux qui l'ont reconnue..._

 _Voilà... Petit OS sans prétention pour exorciser les envies de meurtre que j'ai eu à la suite du chapitre 850. L'histoire ne va sans doute pas prendre ce chemin-là (en fait, elle va **pas** prendre ce chemin-là au vu des récents spoils m'enfin bon...) mais c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit._

 _Doooonnc, c'est de la merde? Ou bien pas trop? Comment ça je suis en manque total de confiance ? Maaaiiiis non, à peine!_

 _Reviews?_


End file.
